yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Konohana
Hikari Konohana is a secondary character from the yuri series "Strawberry Panic!". A rather shy and quiet girl most of the time. She can be seen praying within the church or at the Spica fountain with a statue depicting the Virgin Mary on the school grounds. Yuri Feats *Her belief is the day when angels show her their smile will finally come true. One year ago, before she met Yaya when she transferred to St. Spica Girls' Academy by herself, on that day she deemd that she saw an angel (Amane) riding on a white horse, even though she was laughed at and ridiculed she still believes in angels. *To bless and congratulate Amane and the rest of the horseback riding club is enough to make her nervous on the stage, hoping that her song of encouragement can reach Amane, "congratulations, Amane-senpai" she wanted to express that through her song as she went out of the dorms in the same place she saw Amane. *Before the day she get to sing for Amane she couldn't sleep. *Her heart was warm when she rode Amane's horse at sunrise to return to the Strawberry Dorms. *Her first meeting with Amane in sunrise is kept as a secret from Yaya. *While Amane was practicing even during lunch break, she tried to gave her a gift but she was too shy to present it. *Naively after she read a fake letter from Kaname, wanting to meet her before leaving for the tournament, she was willing to gave the present to her that time, she succeeded in that after she was rescued by her from the force of Kaname. *Pronouncing "Amane-senpai" while sleeping is what she did one night. *Within the church, she wants to sing so her voice reaches Amane. *Her love for Amane is pure, in that said that just by watching her from a distance is enough for her. *Since Amane was been training for the horseback riding competition, she's had no free time during summer break, so she made a promise with her that when summer break was over, they would see each other. *If she had special powers, she would let time go by faster, that way, summer vacation will end soon to meet Amane on Sunday tenth of September. She met her in the station that day happily to the beach they returned to the train station holding hands with smiles and blushes on their faces. *Anywhere as long as she's with Amane is fine by her, and she just wants to be together with her. *Seeing Amane as Don José in the culture festival is what she was excited to see, and to do some rehearsal with her alone. *She made promises to have lunch with Amane instead of Yaya. *Because she's worried about Yaya, because she doesn't want to see Yaya suffering, because she loves Yaya's singing, she used the same technique Amane used to ease her, by bringing Yaya's hand to feel her chest warmness, to explain its warmness is because there are a lot of beautiful things in it, then when Yaya guessed that beautiful things were Amane she denied it shyly, and explained that coming to Spica and meeting Yaya, joining the Saintly Chorus, Yaya's song, it was all in her chest. *Hearing that she's special to Amane is what she's very happy about, if joining the Etoile election paired with her is what she wishes, she'd be very happy to hold her hand and move forward, but to reach out for her to persuade her is something she can't do, and she's afraid to do it. *At the end of the tennis duel between Amane and Kaname, after Amane's victory at sunset she came to hold her hands around the crowd of the thrilled girls from Astraea's Hill, and wiped her face using her handkerchief. *She admitted to Yaya that she's in love with Amane. *The day she spoke with Amane the first time is the day she'll never forget in her life. *Staying by Amane's side after she fell from her horse Star Pride until she wakes up is what she was aiming to do, even if it was late at night, she wouldn't have known what she'd do if Amane never woke up, then when it was evident that Amane has lost her memory about Hikari, on top of that she said that she don't even have a suitable partner, she was in a shock that she almost lost consciousness, not until Yaya held her. *In her bath she thought about Amane. *When she heard words of encouragement from Chikaru concerning her relationship with Amane, she jumped to her lap crying. *Viewing the sunset with Hikari is one of the things she likes to do with Amane, even if she forgot about her of partial temporary amnesia, she'll always wait for her, because she believes that one day she'll remember the feelings between them. *One night, when she didn't find Amane in the horseback riding stadium of Spica, she went to search for her in the forest, despite it was being cold with icy cold winds. *To go back to the Strawberry Dorms was an option has been rejected by her, because she wanted to stay by Amane's side, even if she tells her to go back that night, she won't accept. *Crying she said that she is very happy that Amane has thoughts about her, deep inside her heart, she knows that they're rightly connected. *The moment Amane called her name for retrieving her memory, she jumped to her lap crying, there at min.15 of episode 25 she shared a kiss with her and made love with her, the proof of it was the blanket which was around them turned into a bed sheet, while they were naked on it the next morning they had a second kiss scene. *Before the day of the Etoile election event, she was having a time with Amane alone under the same blanket. She was so happy that it brought tears to her eyes that she has won the rule of Astraea's Etoile along with Amane. * Coming to the library known as the Maiden's Garden, her mind was already made up to watch Amane closely. * Yaya's secretive touch in the Maiden's Garden library gave her a kind of funny feeling, she regards her hands so gentle that they felt good. * The tale of her first meeting with Amane in the manga: she managed to get into st. Spica girls' institute, the school of her dreams, she never imagined that her first time living in a dorm would be so lonely, the Spica students all seems to her so imposing somehow and so refined, she felt like if she tried to start up a conversation with someone she'd just be bothering her, though that might just be her shyness talking. When she has to get back to her room, she looked at the front entrance where it leads outside the academy, tears welled up from her eyes, yet she didn't think that she was really that sad, encountering Amane who was walking upstairs, she thought that she was an angel; then Amane showed her the way to her room. Thinking back to it, it sounds to her like the sort of thing she'd never expect to happen in a million years, she thought that it was a dream, that Amane was so kind to her back then. * At Kaname's criticize and Amane's worry about her, and after the kind things Amane said, she's going to do her very best, that is, if she's good enough to be of use to Amane with tears in her eyes. Gallery StrawberryPanicepisode4_232132.jpg StrawberryPanicepisode4_833833.jpg StrawberryPanicepisode4_871504.jpg 41161-episode-007-thorny-trap 1267891.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.14 20.55.22.gif 41176-episode-022-duel 963253.jpg 41176-episode-022-duel 1253460.jpg Videotogif 2018.02.16 10.24.46.gif Videotogif 2018.02.17 00.02.21.gif 41178-episode-025-waltz 883215.jpg 41179-episode-026-a-beginning 852768.jpg 7c 81300 728 933.jpg Baan 103513 728 1068.jpg A 132106 728 1063.jpg Royal141 728 1063.jpg Category:Characters Category:Strawberry Panic! Category:Moe